


Everybody Loves Nightwing

by Masked_Trickster



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birdflash for the win, F/F, F/M, I do what I want, Impulse is there for other reasons, Jaime and the scarab have sorted out their issues, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spitfire didn't happen, Tim's very personal mission of being a human chastity belt, the reach didn't happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_Trickster/pseuds/Masked_Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh my!<br/>Feels just like he don't try<br/>Looks so good we might die!</p><p>Nightwing has no idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cassie/Wonder Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised I haven't seen a fanfic like this before, so I decided to contribute.

Cassie blushed, realizing that she was staring. She turned her face away, but continued to look out of the corner of her eye. Nightwing was showing her how to use the rings and bar. He had decided that everyone needed to be able to protect themselves and fight without powers, just in case. Of course, Wonder Woman had already gone through this with her, but she wasn't complaining, especially when she got to see Nightwing doing all _that_ with his legs and arms.

Nightwing jumped down from the rings, landing perfectly in front of the team. He grinned and asked, "Any questions?"

La'gann rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like when are we ever going to need this?"

Cassie glared at him, how dare he question Nightwing! He was the coolest guy _ever_!

Nightwing just grinned, "When you're in a situation where you can't use your powers. Many heroes, including Aquaman, have had times where they've lost their powers. I am training you so that you don't get killed without them."

La'gann glared, but didn't say anything. Cassie smirked, _Yeah, that's right._

* * *

"Uh...um, Nightwing?"

"Yeah, Cassie?"

"C-Could you show me how to use this?"

Cassie's face was bright red as she held up the equipment. Nightwing just smiled and nodded, "The Pommel Horse? Sure, put it back and we'll get started."

She flew back over to where she found it, Nightwing jogging after her. She smiled as she set it down carefully. She was a genius! She'd seen the Olympics enough to know how to use the thing, and she knew _exactly_ how nice it looked.

Cassie gulped slightly as Nightwing dusted his hands with chalk. He continued to smile that adorable smile as he hopped on.

"All right, I'm going to show you the basics and then you can try it out."

He looked to her for confirmation. Cassie nodded, her heart beating out of her chest.

"Kay, this first move is a Leg Swing," He began to swing his legs back and forth. His legs reaching above his head. Cassie swallowed thickly.

"And this is a simple scissor," Cassie was floating when she saw what he was doing. He was hopping on and off of it, very much like sitting on a horse. She was caught up in his movement and didn't notice when he'd stopped. Her face was flushed as she hovered.

"Wonder Girl?"

Nightwing was so... _perfect._

"Wonder Girl."

His hair looked so soft, and his body! _Ooh his body._

"Cassie."

_Mmmmm..._

"WONDER GIRL!"

Cassie jumped, "YES!"

Nightwing frowned, "Are you feeling all right?

She blushed, "Y-yes. I'm fine."

"Well, alright...Do you think you got it?"

"Ooooh, yes."

"All rig-"

"Nightwing! Can you help me with this?"

Nightwing turned to where Beetle was trying to use the rings, "Be right there, Blue."

He smiled at Cassie, "You got this?"

Cassie nodded and he stepped away from her. Cassie bit her lip as she watched him walk away. He was so _hot_. She'd love to go on a date with him. Maybe get married. Have kids. A boy and a girl. They'd probably look as perfect as he did. She hummed to herself as she imagined it.

 _Mrs. Nightwing_ , she thought with a smile.


	2. Jaime/Blue Beetle and Khaji Da/The Scarab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Jaime and Khaji's turn. They're working with the Rings. Artemis and Tim make an entrance.

Everybody Loves Nightwing

* * *

 

“Nightwing! Can you help me with this?”

“Be right there, Blue.” 

Jaime tried to hide his embarrassment as he hung from the rings by his leg. He hadn’t planned on it turning out this way.

_You should be able to do this, Jamie Reyes._

“Yeah, you’d think. But you’re the reason we’re in this mess.”

Khaji Da had taken over to prove that they could work just as well without his weapons and could be just as lethal. Of course, Bumblebee had told Khaji that it would be better for Jaime

_The Nightwing is on his way over, if you would let me activate the wings, we would be out of this…shameful situation._

“Are you actually embarrassed right now?”

“Jaime, what happened?”

_Correction, you are embarrassed._

 

* * *

 

Jaime was bright red as Nightwing helped him out of the rings. It got even worse when he fell face first into Nightwing’s chest. Nightwing caught him with practiced ease, and Jaime was pretty sure the squeaking noise he made was heard around the room.

_Why is it practiced? Does he make a habit of catching people like they’re romcom protagonists?_

_The Nightwing has better things to do with his time._

 Jaime back peddled out of the oddly comfortable embrace, “Sorry!”

Nightwing smiled and waved it off, “No problem. You doing alright?”

“Yeah! I mean- No. I mean…could you help me with the rings?”

_Jaime Reyes, your courtship techniques are lacking._

Jaime didn’t think he could turn any redder at that point. Of course, Nightwing didn’t seem to notice his discomfort. Instead he untangled the rings and started explaining beginner moves.

_You should be listening, Jaime Reyes._

“So, after you finish the L-sits, you can try the chin-ups and pull-ups, but since this is your first time, if you’re too tired, you can take a break.”

“Hey, Boy Wonder!” Jaime jumped from the new person’s shout, “Why don’t you show him how to use the rings!”

Artemis was smiling at M’gann as she walked toward them. It looked like they were having another mental conversation between the two of them. M’gann rolled her eyes and focused back on not using her powers while using the bar.

Artemis leaned on his shoulder with a smirk on her face, “Watch this, Blue.”

Nightwing was smiling as he started doing pull ups. His back muscles adjusting to the movement, causing Jaime to lose all ability to look away.

With every move, Jaime could feel his heart beating faster.

_Your hormone levels are rising, as well as heat levels._

_Thank you, that’s exactly what I needed._

Nightwing said something about a “Reverse Row” as his back arched into a bridge. He allowed his head to follow his spine into the arch, and smiled at Jaime, “You getting this?”

Artemis nudged him and he stuttered an answer. The scarab was sassing him in its matter of fact way.

“Here, Jaime, why don’t you try?”

Jaime stumbled forward, trying to get this over with as quickly as possible. As he held onto the rings and pulled himself into the first position, he flinched when he felt a hand on his back.

“You want to try and keep your back straight.

“Th-thanks.”

He leaned forward a bit, trying to follow Nightwing’s instruction. He could hear Artemis’s laughter from her spot watching them. 

Nightwing was helping Jaime into the next position, when a voice filled with acid broke in on them.

“Hey, Nightwing. Boss says he wants to see you.”

“Oh! Thanks, Robin!”

Jaime could feel the warmth of Nightwing’s hands leaving his arms.

_Hostile emotions detected. Suggested actions: plasma canon._

“Yeah, I kind of got that.” _And no plasma canon._

_The plasma canon is a quick and efficient way to end disputes, Jaime Reyes._

“I think you just like it.”

“Like what?”

_Hostile detected. The Robin wishes to attack you._

“S-sorry, Rob. I was just talking to the Scarab.”

Robin smiled sweetly, “Cool. So, Nightwing said you needed help with the rings?”

_Hostile being is approaching. Hostile intentions. Hostile. Activating Plasma Canon._

Jaime grabbed his arm where the canon was forming.

_We talked about this, Khaji. Stop it. Robin’s going to think we’re weird._

The plasma canon faded back into the Scarab. Robin placed his hand on Jaime’s back, “Why don’t I help you with that?”

The new grip on Jaime’s arm was tight enough to be uncomfortable. Robin leaned in and whispered, “Can’t be too careful with balance.”

Jaime gulped and realized this must be the reason Wally was always in a bad mood on nights when Robin was around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aAAAAAND CHAPTER 2!! Hooray! I tried to make Jaime and Khaji's relationship like a nice middle area between the Young Justice: Invasion one and the one from Batman the Brave and the Bold.
> 
> Sorry I've been away for so long! College is killer, like worth it, but it drained my inspiration for a while xD.

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently, according to my gymnast friend, girls don't usually use the pommel horse. But, I just decided to ignore it. So, tags will be added as more ideas for characters come to my mind.


End file.
